marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hela Odinsdottir (Earth-199999)
| Death = | Quotation = I'm not a queen. Or a monster. I'm the Goddess of Death. | Speaker = Hela | QuoteSource = Thor: Ragnarok | HistoryText = The first-born child of Odin, Hela served as his executioner as he established the kingdom of Asgard. However, once his rule over the Nine Realms had been established, Odin grew to fear Hela's lust for destruction and death, eventually sealing her away in an unspecified pocket dimension and erasing all written record of her history. Hela's existence remained concealed for millennia until Odin spent some time tricked into exile on Earth after his adopted son Loki enchanted him and sent him away so that he could rule Asgard in Odin's place. By the time Loki's deception was exposed, Odin was close to death, which meant that the spell he had used to trap Hela was becoming weak. | Powers = *'Asgardian Physiology': As an Asgardian, she has immensely powerful superhuman physical attributes -- strength, speed, stamina, agility, metabolism, durability and longevity -- which are further enhanced by her being the firstborn child of Odin, the former king of the Asgardians. *'Connection to Asgard': As the firstborn of Odin, she has a supernatural connection to the realm of Asgard and can draw power from Asgard itself to further enhance her power. **'Pusedo-Immortality': She cannot be killed unless Asgard is destroyed, therefore making Ragnarok, a doomsday event in Asgardian mythology, necessary to kill her for good. In the course of her assault on Asgard she was shown being impaled through the chest and showed no sign that this attack even slowed her down. **'Weapon Conjuring': She can conjure up swords, spears, and axes from different parts of her body and hurl them with tremendous force, enough to impale the likes of Surtur and Thor. **'Geomancy': Hela can manipulate the ground of Asgard itself to erect long spines of rock which she primarily employs as weapons. **'Necromancy': Hela can use the power of the Eternal Flame to resurrect her deceased berserkers as undead soldiers, as well as her loyal wolf Fenris. | Abilities = *'Acrobatics': Hela's physical traits allow her to vault and spin through the air with inhuman speed. This provides her with a defensive counter against multiple attackers and often aids in dispatching her adversaries when she attacks. *'Martial Arts': Hela uses a fighting style incorporating inhuman agility and sorcery. Her weapons are typically conjured and sent with deadly force to cover a wide area within her vicinity. Defensively she spins through the air as she intercepts and deflects incoming attacks, or occasionally draws up her cloak as a physical barrier. *'Occult Knowledge': She has shown to be knowledgable of Asgardian mysticism, religion and culture. She souled easily identity the mystical relics in Odin's Vault and can easily tell that which is fake or not and which are powerful enough for her use. She even knew of ancient traditions and history of Asgardians which was forgotten by Asgardians today, such as the Conquest of the Nine Realms and the burial chamber beneath Odin's vault. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *'Asgard's Destruction': Hela's raw power relies on her supernatural connection with Asgard itself, with the result that she was permanently destroyed once Asgard was shattered by Surtur. | Equipment = | Transportation = *'Fenris': Hela rides her wolf Fenris. | Weapons = *'Conjured Weapons': She can conjure up swords, spears and axes from different parts of her body. | Notes = * Cate Blanchett portrayed Hela in the film Thor: Ragnarok. ** Jessie Seely provides the voice for Hela in Nintendo DS version of Thor: God of Thunder. * Where the Hela in mythology and in Earth-616 continuity was Loki's daughter, this version is Odin's daughter and Thor's elder sister. | Trivia = * Hela's ability to conjure weapons from her body is based off the ability of Gorr the God Butcher from "Thor: God of Thunder". }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Ru:Хела (199999) Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Death Deities Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Magicians Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Astral Projection Category:Telekinesis Category:Illusionists Category:Death Touch Category:Teleporters Category:Fencing Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Surtur Category:Erased from Asgardian Records